Worlds Collide
by DarkPika-Sama
Summary: The summary is in the story. Read and review, please.


- Author's Note -

Friends, readers, internet...lend me your eyes for you're about to read a crossover written once on a blue moon...or at least, after reading way too many Marvel/DC crossovers and Shonen Jump comics in which case the latter was the result of this fanfic. There will be laughter, excitement, tears and fan service. If that doesn't get you, there's always the multitude of pairings that never fails to cause a bitch-fight among friends or a divorce between lovers. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction and if you don't like it...well, then there's nothing I can do in that case except give you a virtual box of assorted cookies as a consolation prize for reading anyway.

- Disclaimer...-

All the characters, locations and plots of the many series used in this crossover all belong collectively to Shonen Jump and individually to their respectful owners so please support the official release(s) of the series they belong to. Ai Enma and her helpers are from the series Hell Girl and thus also does not belong to me nor do any songs I might use or the references from many famous abridged series.

-...and Claimer -

The Original Characters and this plot are mine so please support me in that case. I will list the OCs later on.

- Overall Warning -

This fanfic contains heterosexual, male and female homosexual pairings. If you don't like the pairings I'm using, for the love of God, don't come complaining to me about it. If anything, I might do a "What if...?" situation with the pairing of your fandom and that's if I feel up to it. There will be some moments that may dangle close to/sometimes past the Older Teen rating, depending on the situation and its circumstances. Also, there are mentions of child abuse, some of them descriptive and some of them non-descriptive. In either case, if you can't handle it, feel free to skip the chapter entirely. In addition, there will be alcohol use and smoking (you can thank Gokudura for that). If you known me long enough, you'll have notice some characters have acted out of character. No one will be spared from that in this crossover. Obviously, there's going to violence and language as well moments where logic and the laws of science are given the middle finger and there will be OCs. Constructive critism is well-accepted, comments are welcomed and flames will be used to make smores.

Prologue: The Fall of a Fallen Angel

It was a quiet day in Hell. Then again, there haven't been any new arrivals for months now. Ai, the infamous Hell Girl, hasn't received any summons from the outside so she reserved herself to reading books, like _Pride and Prejudice _or _Dante's Inferno_. Meanwhile, Dio, the queen of Underworld, Darkness, and Hell as well as the resident Grim Reaper as bored as sin. She sat in the throne room in her castle, playing _Ghost Tricks _until an explosion knocked her off the throne and on to the floor, her black DSi on one side off the room and her scythe on the other.

"_Quod fuck?_ (What the fuck?)" She yelled as another explosion shook the room. "_Quid agatur infernum?_ _Quid facit damnati omnes sonus? _(What the hell is going on? What is making all that damned noise?)"

The doors suddenly opened, revealing a roughed-up Ai, her black school uniform in tatters and battle scars scattered all over her skin. Dio grabbed her scythe and ran to her, catching her as she started to fall from exhaustion. She turned her over, her Japanese quickly kicking in. "_Ai-chan wa, seik__ō__ ga okotte iru no wa nanidesu ka? Jigoku wa anata ni kore o okonatte imashitaga daredesu ka? _(Ai-chan, what the fuck is going on? Who the hell did this to you?)", she yelled. Ai awoke from unconsciousness, pain invading her senses. She struggled to form words as she told Dio what happened.

"_Za ga... K__ō__rudo... Ky__ō__dai... Karera ga keikaku shite... Odoroki... K__ō__geki. Min'na inchi... Dante no...Wa keikoku shite kudasai... Ta no hito o watashi wa gomen... Watashi no jo__ō__... Karera wa... Watashi o att__ō__da... Esuk__ē__pu. ... Watashi no chikara wa... J__ū__bun'na... Nanka... Sh__ī__ru... Kowaretaga... Hozon shite... Kazoku o... Watashi wa dare mo, iya, watashidesu... Anata o tayori ni... Dio-sama wa. _(The...Cold...Brothers...they planned...a surprise...attack. Everyone in...Dante's...escaping...please warn...the...others...I'm sorry...my queen...they...overpowered me...my power was...not enough...somehow...the seals...broken...save...my family...I'm, no, everyone...is...counting on you...Dio-sama.)" She fainted after that and Dio laid her on the floor. She growled, clenching her scythe tightly in one fist while the nails in the other punctured her skin, blood seeping out of her hand and on to the floor. She flew out the castle in a rage with a battle cry, shooting off to the gate like a greyhound at the races.

_'__Inu no hito no musuko... Watashi mo karera to, karera wa ta no kōzan yori mo te o miru dareka ga shi o nozomu to shite iru toki! _(Those sons of bitches... When I through with them, they're going to wish for death by someone else's hands than mine!)', her murderous thoughts screamed.

That was the last time she was seen as herself...

Tima shook in shock and fear as well as unhidden rage as the burnt body of her older sister was brought in to her sanctum and laid on her bed, miraculously but barely alive. Whatever had happened to her practically destroyed her body beyond even God's help. The flesh looked like it was ripped off with a high-powered hose, her bones were bare for all to see, her long hair now burnt short so that it reached only to her shoulders and her clothes were nothing but ash. The only thing that went unscathed was her face which was covered in dirt and soot, probably from the supposed attack.

"Someone summon Karasu!" she bellowed to her servants. As they ran to the world of living to find her sister's host, she knelt down to her sister, held her skeletal hand and sobbed something she hadn't done since childhood.

'The animals who had done this will not be forgiven!' she thought angrily, gripping her ailing sibling's hand just as Karasu stepped in...

Chapter 1: Another Winter

It was another cold winter in Domino City with snow blanketing the city in a pure white coat. It was also causing problems for a certain group of duelists who were supposed to be on their way to school.

"I'm going to ask you again, let go of the doorway, thief!"

"And I'll say it again: no way in hell, pharaoh!"

Apparently, the group had come to find out that Bakura had a hatred for snow, mostly because of Yami stuffing a handful down his uniform one day as a payback prank. Unfortunately, they found out at the exact time they were supposed to go to school. So far, they managed to drag him all the way to the aforementioned doorway without difficulty. However, the thief proved persistent by sinking his claws into the woodwork of the doorway which forced the group to grab both of his legs and try to pull him off of it. After three minutes of pulling, arguments, and threats, Kyonako, a young merchant, tarot card reader and tattoo artist in her prime, had enough. She let go of the thief and walked towards her car, a small Mazda hybrid decorated in Ed Hardy works. The group watched their friend in interest as she opened the trunk and dug around until she found what she was looking for which turned out to be a sledgehammer. She waltzed up to him and prodded the metal part into his back to get his attention. Then, when she got it, she raised the sledgehammer to make it look like she was about to swing it down on his privates.

"Let go of the fucking door. Now." she said. She rose the sledgehammer more to back up her threat.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she muttered her order and unveiled threat, he let go of the now clawed-out doorway and they went to school without any more incidents or interruptions that hindered them.

As soon as they got to school, Karasu approached them with a grave look on her face. She was holding something in her hands, as though she wanted to show them something yet the same time, didn't want to for some reason or another. She paced back and forth, nibbling on her bottom lip as she did. She was definitely nervous about something but with her acting like this, they would have yet to find out what it is. Finally, the awkward moment hit an abrupt halt as a hauntingly familiar voice pierced though the pregnant silence.

"Oh, for God's sake, Kara-chan! Just let me down already! You're making everyone nervous, if not dizzy!" Suddenly, a mini version of Dio hopped out of her hands and onto Yuugi's desk. She raised her tiny hand in greeting, saying "Yo!" as she did. The shocks on everyone's faces were priceless.

"DIO?"

She nodded. "The one, the only and the beautiful!"

Yami was the first to snap out of his shock. "Never mind that, how on Earth did you get like this?"

The goddess' face changed from playful to grave all at once. She sat down on the wooden surface of the desk and sighed. "You see...Some of the enemies that were imprisoned in Dante's Inferno..." She drifted off, obvious not wanting to say the last part. Fortunately, her host blurted out the rest in rapid succession.

"'''resosorry!" She broke into tears after she finished her explanation, collapsing onto the floor with the desk holding her up. Dio sighed again, this time rolling her eyes and walked up to her host to comfort her.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Kyonako asked. Dio looked up from her hysterical host to her.

"The world's going to be in a major shit-storm if we don't do something about this and fast."

The bell rung, showing the start of class and everyone went to their seats while Dio was scooped up and put into the storage closet by Yami. The goddess opened her mouth to protest, but Yami cut her off, putting her on top of a container.

"Look, Dio, if somebody was to spot you, Ra forbid, all hell will break loose especially with a certain Ms. Chrono as our teacher today."

The goddess raised a slim, raven brow. "Isn't that the woman who wore too much makeup for her own good that you have punished a few years back?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Yes, the same woman. By some miracle, the spell I put on her was broken and now she's back to her old self again."

Dio raised her arms in frustration. "Then, why not challenge her to a Yami No Game again or mind crush the bitch and save everybody the torment?"

"She's not worth the effort, mostly because whatever I throw at her doesn't make her bat an eye."

'_Damn_.' she thought. '_She must be one tough chick then if Yami's having a hard time setting her straight a second time._'

"Anyway, Dio, just stay in here, please?"

She huffed and nodded, sitting down in the lotus position. Yami smiled at her response and closed the door, letting the goddess stew in there for the entire period. However, when Yami opened the door to let her out, she was asleep.

The day went normally, well...as normal as it can get with a really bored-to-death mini-goddess in tow. Aside from first period, Dio proved to be a really docile goddess when the situation called for it. In spite of being trapped in so many quiet places for extended periods of time, she didn't complain about the lack of noise or being hidden from sight. In fact, she seemed pretty used to the treatment. Even when she was stuffed into a bag or a desk, all she did was either fall asleep or help with the class work. She even helped Bakura cheat on a test which was a rare occurrence since she usually blows him off depending on the situation.

At the last bell, she was glad to get out into the real world, perched on Yami's head, much to the pharaoh's distaste. She stretched herself out, popping stiff bones and joints where it was needed. It was just her, Karasu, Yuugi and Yami since the others had either gone home or off to their workplaces so they went off to hang out at the Applebee's Kirsten owned.

"Thanks a lot, you guys" she said. "You've just reminded me how I have a hatred for school. How you two handle being stuck in that damned place for that long without going insane..."

"It sounds like you actually been though the pain of being in the school" Yami joked. Dio just stared at him like he was an idiot and let him translate the unsaid statement. "Oh. Sorry."

"You heard of the song, 'Royal Pain'? Because that is what you are to me at the moment: a royal pain."

The retort Yami had at the ready was cut off as a loud explosion rocked throughout the city, knocking shocked citizens nearby off of their feet. Dio was the first to recover her wits as she shook off her surprise and tried to locate the epicenter of the chaos.

"What in the seven hells-?" Another explosion ripped though the momentary silence and this time, Dio manage to spot where it was happening. "There, at the park, in the central district!"

Yuugi, Karasu and Yami wasted no time in rushing towards the location. Dio thought about making a Lone Ranger jest, being on Yami's head and all, but perished the thought as the explosions increased in volume by the minute. Finally, a louder one roared in their ears. They were almost there...

"There! Turn the corner!" Dio cried, pointing to where they had to go. Yami sharply took a curve before speeding up until...

"Oof!"

...he ran right into someone. Well, make that two people. Yami glared at the people who ran into him, a red-haired man and a brunette boy.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going, stupid!" The red-head glared at him, looking like he was about to kick his ass.

"Hey! Who are calling stupid, you psychedelic hedgehog!" The brunette crawled between the two spike-haired men, putting his hands out to stop them from attacking each other.

"Whoa, you two, there's no need for violence. Now, let's just calm down and introduce ourselves." He stuck his hand out in a handshake. "Hi. My name is Yoh." Yami took it and shook, followed by the red-head.

"I'm Ichigo and any following 'Strawberry' jokes will be frowned upon and when I say 'frowned upon', I mean I will kick your ass."

"My name is Yami and these are my friends Yuugi, Karasu and... Guys, where's Dio?" A loud roar followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground answered his question.

"She's over there!" Karasu yelled, pointing towards where the goddess ran off to. Yami rolled his eyes and got up, helping up Yoh and Ichigo as he did.

"Come on, guys. That damned deity is going to get herself killed." With that, the trio ran to where Dio was possibly getting herself into trouble. Yoh and Ichigo looked at each other with confused expressions before they too rushed after them.

Chapter 2 - Destinies Intertwined

Meanwhile, Dio was having the time of her life. Who knew that a hollow of all things was going to show up in a place such as Domino City? Currently, she had the hollow pinned down by the neck with her scythe, face down in the snow. She tugged the scythe, flat-out strangling it as it tried to get her off its neck.

"Perhaps, you want to call it quits now and tell me who sent you, big guy?" she said smugly. Her question was answered with an infuriated roar and an attempt to shake her off by flailing around which only succeeded in making her grip tighter to her scythe. She sighed; it looks like she wasn't getting her answers as easily as she first thought. The hollow bucked his head, trying to get the annoying pest off its neck to no avail. Enraged by the lack of success its last attempts brought, the hollow slammed itself to the ground. The impact was hard enough to shock the goddess off its neck and land into the snow-covered grass head-first, knocking her unconscious. The beast roared something that could easily be translated as, "FREEDOM!" and turned to the fallen mini-goddess. It raised its hand, ready to crush the goddess until...

"HEY, UGLY!" a voice called out to it. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?"

The hollow turned to the direction of where the voice came from and spotted one, two, three...five humans, lining up to get killed by it. This day was getting better by the moment!

"That was a really overused line there, Ichigo-san, was it?" Yoh said. Ichigo just glared at him while Yami snickered. Yuugi and Karasu stood a good distance away from them, enough to see the battle from a safe distance.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Why don't you come up with something better?"

"That's exactly what I'll do" he said. Yoh puffed up his chest and waltzed up to the hollow.

"Excuse me, Hollow-san? That's no way to treat a lady of high standards!" Yoh emphasized this by wagging his finger the way a teacher would do a student who was caught. The hollow just tilted its head in a "What the fuck?" fashion while the others looked on, completely thrown off by the way Yoh acted.

"What the fuck is this guy on?" Ichigo said, jabbing a thumb at Yoh.

"Maybe he's a hippie?" Yami said, shrugging his shoulders.

_'Mou hitori no boku! That's not nice!' _Yuugi mentally scolded. Yami winced at the angry tone of voice coming from his other half.

_'I didn't say he was aibou!'_

_'Still, you shouldn't say such things about others. You know better.'_

_'You're right, aibou. I'm-'_ His thoughts were caught off when he saw the hollow rearing up to strike Yoh. "Yoh, look out!"

Yoh back flipped out of harm's way, landing back where Yami and Ichigo were. He whistled at how this spirit was so feral with them. Finally, Ichigo got fed up with waiting and went into his Soul Reaper form. Yami caught his body, looking up at him in surprise.

"Enough screwing around!" Ichigo yelled as he unsheathed Zangetsu. "It's time to end this!"

"Hold it right there, Carrot Top."

All eyes went to Dio, who was just now waking up. "Killing this guy won't solve anything. Just give me a moment to talk to him."

"_HIM?"_ Ichigo yelled, almost throwing Zangetsu but miraculously managed not to. "_IS EVERYONE ON SOME KIND OF DRUG THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?_"

"Drugs are bad for the body and for ghosts as well" Yoh said. Ichigo just looked at him and sighed, obviously too worn out to even comment on that statement. Yami, however, did.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Before Yoh had a chance to answer, Dio cut in.

"He's a shaman." Dio said, dusting the snow off of her. "Shamans are people who can see spirits and have connections with them. Most of the time, they let spirits possess their bodies to do unfinished business. However, this kid here seems be one of the Warrior Shamans."

"Warrior Shamans?" She nodded.

"Warrior Shamans are shamans who are connected to spirits of fighters. They had a contest a few years back to see who can be Shaman King. However, I never caught wind of who the victor was because apparently there was some crazy shit involved with an evil Shaman and I was too busy with damage control."

"Damage control?" She sighed.

"Too many dead people dying and reviving. It took me months to sort everyone out, signing papers, and sending people back to the living and monitoring possible repeaters. Worst of all, the really freaked out ones kept trying to escape so I had to isolate them so that Cerberus didn't eat them. Then, there were the ones who couldn't pay the fee so I had to deal that. God, it was such a nightmare." She glared at Yoh. "You guys gave me a really hard time."

"Sorry" Yoh said. He didn't know that the battle affected a goddess as well. Dio put up a hand, not wanting to hear it.

"It's nothing. The World Wars were worse than anything else. Damned Nazis killing everyone... Anyway, I'm going to have a talk with our Hollow friend here."

She approached the hollow with a brave aura about her. Ichigo and Yoh moved to stop her but; Yami put a hand to block them.

"_**Spiritus intueor mihi memineritis me locum deam vestram!**_ (Spirit, look upon me and remember your place for I am your goddess!)", she said in a booming voice. The hollow stared at her for a moment before lying down in a form of submission. Ichigo gaped while Yoh looked impressed and Yami had a blank look. They watched as Dio sat down and conversed with the hollow, the goddess nodding her head at each growl. Finally, she got up and thanked the hollow with a pat on the head. After that, the hollow glowed a brilliant white and dissolved into bubbles of light which floated towards the sky until they disappeared from sight. Ichigo re-sheathed Zangetsu and went back into his body. After that, he looked at the goddess and said...

"Who are you and what the fuck just happened?"

Chapter 3 - Explanations, Explanations

"Who are you and what the fuck just happened?" Dio smirked and jumped on a piece of debris that was nearby.

"I am Dio, Goddess of Death and Darkness, Queen of the Underworld and your Friendly Neighborhood Grim Reaper, at your service" she said, taking a bow. "I suppose you came because of my impressive spirit pressure, correct, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah" he said, shell-shocked. He had come here for that exact reason but he had never imagined that a goddess was the source. Also, despite her short, if not cute, stature, she looked like the type that can kick someone's ass without missing a beat. However, he was more shocked by the fact that she was the grim reaper as well. Can Death actually be a woman? More so, could there be a chance that they met earlier? As Ichigo was mulling over the facts, Dio turned to Yoh who was beaming for this was his first encounter with a goddess.

"And I guess you came because Amidamaru sensed my presence?" He nodded. That morning, Amidamaru had kept peering out of every window that was nearby, looking concerned about something so when he asked him what was wrong, he had said that a goddess was in the world of the living. After school, they went to where the goddess was which ended up in this meeting. Speaking of the spirit, he had changed from his Flamemaru form and back into his human form. He bowed to Dio in the usual form for respect before asking the question that was rattling his brain.

"So, Dio-sama, why are you here?" Dio flinched before sighing. She really didn't want to talk about her fall from grace by the hands of Freeza but since the breakout and the kidnapping involved a lot of people, she had no choice but to tell.

"I'll tell you after we get to shelter? Yami, is the Applebee's' near your place open yet?"

-Later, at Applebee's…-

Dio sighed as she sipped her martini which she was using as a pool. Sure enough, as soon as they had arrived, Kiri and Kirsten were setting up shop with a few customers helping them out. They sat at their usual booth which was near the door between the sushi and sports bar that had great window view of the city. It was big enough for the usually large Yuugi-tachi group. After they had ordered what they wanted, Dio told them what had happened.

"So that's what happened?" Yoh said. Dio nodded.

"Yeah. Chances are that, due to the escape of many evil people as well the kidnapping my best guards, many people here are going to be involved and unless we find those people and warn them of the upcoming occurrence, they'll be powerless to stop it."

"But how are we going to do it? First, we don't know for sure who is involved and even if we did, they won't believe us." Ichigo said, matter-of-factly.

"You guys maybe but me, a goddess? No, they'll have to believe me especially with a possible crisis on their hands."

"Um, Dio-san, in the meantime, what will you do about the Sin Sisters?" Ichigo and Yoh gaped. Were they the kidnapped guards that Dio referred to?

"Sin Sisters, as in _the_ Seven Deadly Sins?" Dio nodded.

"Yes, they are the sins taken human form. Puraido's the oldest sister, Yoku's the second, Yokubō is third, Senbō's the middle, Dai kui's fifth, Gekido's sixth and Namakemono the youngest sister. They're a nice bunch, despite their namesakes and they won't listen to anyone except me. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless all their hosts' lives were threatened!"

"Oh, no!" Karasu exclaimed, getting up. She looked very close to breaking into hysterics. "So the disappearances of my friends..."

"Were no coincidence. Oh, gods. Kara-chan, I'm so sorry." However, the apology went unheard was Karasu broke into tears. Yoh, going by instinct (that and he didn't like it when girls were sad), hugged her, giving a shoulder to cry on.

"So what's the worst possible scenario?"

"We'll have to deal with our enemies while facing our demons at the same time. The sisters are damn good fighters and when their hosts are threatened..."

"They'll do anything to protect them..." Yuugi said.

"...even fight on the side of evil." Yami finished.

"We need to warn whoever's going to be involved and fast. Ichigo, go to Soul Society and tell them what's going on. By now, they probably have gotten the news from my sister. Yoh, you won't have to worry about the shamans since the every ghost and their mother is already talking about what happened."

"What about us?" Karasu said.

"We plan." she said, finishing the martini. "In the meantime...KIRSTEN, WHERE THAT OTHER MARTINI I ORDERED?"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, YOU BLOODY WANKER! THIS ISN'T AN IRISH PUB!"

Meanwhile...

"Girls, girls, girls..." Freeza said, pacing in front of the sisters' individual jail cells. "I don't like this as much as you do. Surely, there must be something to quell your misplaced anger." The girls all glared at him, hearing what he just said and wanting to kill him for it.

"You know lizard-face?" Gekido bit out. "If your life had a face, I would punch it."

"I thought I confiscated all your Scott Pilgrim books." Senbo said. Gekido shrugged.

"I stole them back."

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand." Puraido said, stopping whatever argument that was about to ensue. "What do you want from us, Freeza?"

"Your alliance as well as your allegiance."

"And what do we get out of it?"

"Your hosts won't die." The girls looked at each other. They didn't believe a word that he said.

"Didn't you say the same thing to a certain king and his son, Freeza?" said Senbo. "Before their lives and their home were destroyed in your conquest?"

"They were fools. You girls, however, are the complete opposites. After all..." The girls stared in shock as they saw the one person they thought was dead and gone.

"...I don't think your good old boss will be quite keen on letting you girls go so soon."

Chapter 4 - A S.O.S Warning

The next day, after school had ended for the holidays, Yuugi went to Kyonako's flat for her advice on what to do next. As usual, she was on the roof, playing her drums while blindfolded which always succeeded in gathering a crowd of possible customers. After she was finished and had let everyone into her shop, he went into the macabre section of the shop, where she did her fortune telling. Like always, she was her in her chair, shuffling her tarot cards, a family heirloom that also act as her weapons.

"Kyon-san?" he called. "Are you here?" She didn't look up from her cards, but she stop shuffling to a wave a hand and make a chair appear with a cup of her handmade Columbian coffee.

"Sit." she said in a commanding tone, pointing to the chair. Yuugi did as was he told, taking the packets of cream and a few sugar cubes out of their respective container which appeared with the coffee. The tarot reader lit up one of her electric cigarettes, taking a drag as she cut her cards and placed them in a neat pile on the right-hand corner of the table.

"So...we have yet another supernatural problem in our hands." She shook her head, vapors rapidly flying out of her mouth as she sighed in annoyance. "Who did our dear friend, the pharaoh, offhandly piss off this time around, hmm?" She took another drag in annoyance as Yuugi awkwardly took a sip of his coffee.

"It's nothing like that, Kyon-kun." She gave one of her _'I'm a fucking tarot reader so don't lie' _looks, but he ignored it and continued on. "Dio was just attacked by evil spirits who escaped Dante's Inferno." She arched a brow which meant her interest was now been peaked. "They also took her guards, the Seven Sin Sisters and two weeks before that, their hosts along with their families had mysteriously disappeared."

"Damn," Kyonako said, shuddering. "Sounds like these guys are planning something fierce, especially if they went out of their way to incapacitate a goddess and abduct her right-hands in one foul swoop." Her brows furrowed as her scowl turned deep. "There's someone else, someone big, that's pulling the strings behind this."

"So what do we do?" Yuugi said, his hands shaking the cup of coffee as he shivered fiercely, something he had never done since he freed Yami after solving the puzzle.

"First, stop shivering because you're about five or six seconds away from spilling that coffee. I had just gotten the carpet cleaned after that emergency exorcism two days ago and I don't feel like cleaning it now." At Yuugi's curious yet worried glance, Kyonako put a dismissive hand. "Don't ask 'cause you don't want to know. Second, as for the situation that upon us now, you need to talk to the Sin Sisters' cousins, the Seven Sisters of Virtue."

"The Seven Sisters of Virtue?"

"Yes. They're Tima's right-hands and practically our only deux ex machina against the Sin Sisters at the moment. Since Dio's out of the picture and Tima's busy reconstructing her body, they're only thing that stand between saving the world and the world getting boned something horrible. With the way things are now, we're going to need their help."

"Okay, so we talk to the cousins and after that?"

She shrugged. "That's all the cards are saying to me. Whatever message they give me next depends on how you guys execute your next move from there."

Yuugi's hopeful look was dashed but was soon replaced with a smile. "Oh, well. Thank you, Kyonako. I'll report to you about what's going on when I can."

"That's fine." Yuugi laid down the fee of 10 yen (which was the price Kyonako offered to her close friends/best customers) and left her flat for the game shop.

-Later, at the Kame Game Shop…-

"I'm home from Kyonako's!" Yuugi said.

"Welcome back" Yami said, hugging him.

"Hi!" Dio chimed, her head popping out of the kyusu, the oversized cover acting as a lopsided hat.

"Dio! Why are you in that teapot?" Yuugi asked, quirking his head in a questionable fashion.

"She was entertaining our guests over there" Yami said, motioning towards Yoh, Ichigo and some others Yuugi deduced as their friends. Yuugi waved from his spot in Yami's arms and the group at the table waved back. Next to Yoh, there was a short-haired blond girl who had a scowl that could give Kaiba's a run for his money. She wore a black dress with a red bandanna adorned on her head and a set of prayer beads around her neck. Her black, soulless eyes were boring into his soul but then again, she was glaring something fierce at Yoh. Next to her was a girl with short, onyx hair who was a wearing an outfit similar to Ichigo's when he haphazardly leaped out of his body to fight that hollow yesterday. Her shocking cobalt-blue eyes were also peering into his soul, but it could be the after-effects of looking at that girl. In her arms was a cute, yellow lion plushie that reminded Yuugi of the doll Shotarou from that Umineko anime.

"This shop has everything, old games, good food and a goddess in a teapot!" Yoh said. "Don't you agree, Anna?"

The girl, Anna, just shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea. "Yeah."

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me! Guys, this is my fiancée, Anna." All eyes were now on the two, faces etched in shock while Yoh beamed and Anna face palmed, muttering something about "I Iove this guy" and "He's a total idiot".

"Fiancée?" Ichigo said. Dio hopped the teapot over to the edge of the counter in order to be in hearing range.

"Remember that Shaman King conversation we had?" Everyone, aside from Rukia and Anna, nodded. "Well, apparently, our dear Anna is a clone descendant of one of the most powerful Itako in Japan and since Yoh was the prized prodigy of his family and the expected one to win, their parents got them betrothed to one another." She snickered, remembering how Anna used to treat Yoh.

"It was a match made in heaven, really. Yoh is a big-hearted slacker..."

"And Anna is the romantic, deux ex machina of a dominatrix." Anna gave him a stern look, but it was screwed up by a small quirk of a smile. Yoh nuzzled her cheek in response.

Dio turned the teapot towards Yuugi. "Anyway, now that the awkward moment has passed, what does our modern oracle had to say?"

"She said to go talk to Tima-san's guards and ask for their help."

"Anything else?"

"That's it."

She snapped her fingers. "Damn. So, I guess we'll be having a visit with my dear sister pretty soon." Dio's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Yuugi, you got an e-mail."

"Oh, from who?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I didn't look."

"Oh." Yuugi opened the laptop to look at his inbox and sure enough, there was a new e-mail titled, "To all this may concern". He clicked on it and like any other person, read it out loud as he skimmed through it.

"Dear Future Opponent(s), it has come to our attention that we will be confronting each other in combat sometime in the near future. Please take note that these future confrontations will decide the fates of many and therefore must be taken seriously as well as into consideration for it is the upmost importance. As you already know, the Seven Sin Sisters along with their hosts and families, are currently in our custody and due to certain factors, you will be engaging them in combat along with an assortment of enemies you thought dead. As much as I would like to continue on, I will stop here. It was nice speaking with you, even though I'm using an antisocial method such as this. Please don't delete this e-mail for you will be receiving more messages from not only me but your fellow opponents in the future. Thank you for your time." It wasn't signed and the address box was blank so the sender's identity was left unknown.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Yuugi said.

"We are" Rukia said, showing him her cell phone. "We just got the same e-mail."

"Well, that cuts it" said Dio, cutting a portal open. "Quick! To the Bat-I mean, to the Sanctum!" The group didn't waste any time jumping into the portal to Heaven.

Meanwhile...

"The e-mails have been sent, Lord Freeza" said Senbo, bowing.

"Good" the megalomaniac said, smirking. "You may go." He waved a dismissive hand at her and she was escorted back to her quarters.

"Soon we will have what was rightfully ours. So says Freeza!"

"Quit ripping off quotes from the good bad guys!"

"Shut it, Gekido!"

Chapter 5 – To the Sanctum!

-Continuing where we left off…-

"Puraido-san, I called you here because I have a mission that involves not only _you_, but your little host," Freeza said, throwing a picture at her. She caught it between her pointer and middle fingers, lifting it up to her eyelevel. The picture was of a boy, about her host's age, with big, light red-brown hair and the eyes to match. Next to him was a toddler who was dressed in a suit, looking like a child assassin. On his shoulder was a little green lizard, which had a smug look on its face. The two males in the picture seemed to be talking about something important when it was taken. Puraido made a face; what the fuck was Freeza trying to pull with her here?

"The boy's name is Tsunayoshi. The babe next to him is the greatest hit man in the world, Reborn. He's being trained by him to a mafia boss." He ignored the daemon's yell of, "WHAT THE FUCK?" and continued. "We've been watching him for years now and have concluded that he might pose as an actual threat. We want you to keep him busy until our plan is complete."

"So, wait…you _don't_ want him killed?"

"Yes. He'll make a great asset to our cause."

"But isn't being a walking piece of ass Yokubo's job?"

"I'm saving her for a different assignment. Besides, your host _**is**_ of Italian descent…"

"Racial profiling is a sin, Freeza."

"So are killing and manslaughter."

"No, those are felonies that are served 20 to life sentences with and without a chance of parole. There's a difference."

"Oh, never mind this foolish prattle! Just go back to your host and wait for my further instructions." He looked at her with a questioning look. "She's still unaware that you existence, correct?"

"Yes." _That_ was a _total_ lie, but she didn't care. Her host had found out about her existence out of pure luck. Then again, the constant random bouts of blackouts and loss of memory aren't exactly things that a normal person would ignore. She tensed a little, waiting of Freeza to flip out.

"Good." Puraido relaxed a little, seeing that her hereditary habit of lying hadn't gotten her yelled at or worse, blown to Hell and back. "That will help us a great deal. After all…" He smirked at her, fangs flashing in the dim light of the base. "A _**good**_ host is an _**oblivious**___host, right?" He cackled and the daemon, although hers was less genuine. She was dismissed soon after and she wasted no time on leaving, breaking into a sprint as soon she was out of her "master's" peripheral vision.

"Why did you let her go?" a voice from the shadows said with curiosity and confusion laced in his tone. "She was obviously lying about her host's said "obliviousness" to her existence."

Freeza sighed, rubbing away what was beginning to be a forming migraine. He really didn't need this right now. The daemon was enough of a pain in the ass as it is.

"I know, I know. However, I need her in order to keep the others in line. The sisters are like the Africanized honey bees with her as the Tanzanian queen bee. Should we disturb the hive, they all likely to attack and kill, if necessary. I need their alliance in order to go with the plan."

"So what are going to do about her in the meantime?"

"For now, we'll monitor her and should she betray us…"

"Wait" another voice said.

Freeza sighed and rolled his eyes, already knowing who it is. "Yes, what is it, Beyond?

Said man stumbled out of the shadows zombie-like with strawberry jelly in hand.

"Say she does betray us…what if we let her go?"

The room went silent and everyone looked at Beyond. Whispers shot back and forth while Freeza let the message sink in.

"Let her go? What?"

"He's crazy…"

"He finally lost it…"

"He's gone mad..."

"All that jelly finally got to him…"

"Hmm…I seem to get what you're suggesting here. If we let her betray us and go on with the heroes, we can watch them and thus be one step ahead at each turn! Brilliant, Beyond!"

The man bowed. "I aim to please."

Freeza pointed at one of his men who saluted. "You there! Bring the one called Senbo at once! I have a task for her."

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier went to the cell where the sisters were being held. After a few minutes, he came back with Senbo looking worse for wear. Obviously, he got jumped by the other siblings even though she came willingly.

"Here she is as promised", the solider said, presenting Senbo to the room before passing out. Beyond walked to her and bowed. He learned that Senbo was the formal one of the family having been raised to be a proper lady alongside her host.

"Ms. Senbo" he said, taking her arm. Senbo curtsied in greeting.

"Mr. Beyond. I hope you are well?"

"I'm fine as always. You seem to be adjusting quite well here."

"Well, I do miss home but you all have a library here, so I am quite content."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't think your sisters are quite okay with your situation as you are."

"They'll get over it eventually. They always do."

They approached Freeza, who bowed to Senbo in respect and she in return.

"Ahh, Ms. Senbo. We're so glad that you could join us. Listen, I have a task for you. I want you to-"

"To monitor my sisters on their missions, correct?"

Everyone aside from Beyond and some others gaped at her. Had she already figured out their intentions so soon?

"I already know of your plan and our own parts in that plan. Since I am but a prisoner, I have no choice but to comply with your demands." Freeza had to hold back the sigh of relief that was threatening to come out hearing her say that.

'_That was close.' _he thought. _'Then again, I should expect no less from the brains of the sisters. Still, I must tread carefully with this one. She could prove to be a nuisance if she decides to double-cross us."_

"That's good, that's good. You are getting along the program very well, my little miss. Don't worry; I'm sure your sisters will, too."

"With time, my good sir, with time."

"Very well. Now, about your duties…"

-Meanwhile, with our heroes…-

"WE'RE HERE!"

The group of heroes stood in awe as they partook in the scenery before their mortal eyes. Surrounded by rising sycamores was a flight of pearl-colored marble stairs, framed by a row of scarlet Myōjin torii with rubies encrusted into their wooden frame. It was an outstanding contrast to Hell's stairway which was crafted out of pure sulfur and brimstone with a light coating of molten lava. The flight of stairs were surrounded by ominous obelisks of onyx, a silver and mercury alloy and the ever-rotting corpses of its inhabitants whose screams always welcomed the ears of new arrivals. The only similarity that they shared was the row of torii that overlooked the steps.

"It's beautiful" Ichigo said, too awestruck for words.

"I concur" Rukia said, nodding her head in agreement.

"When you look at this, it makes you wonder why some spirits don't cross over right away" Yoh said. At this, Amidamaru cleared his throat and focused on the trees when Anna arched a brow at him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I wonder" she said, bemused.

"Mou hitori no boku, is this what the rest of Heaven looks like?" Yuugi asked.

"Hai, mou hitori no ore" Yami said.

"Okay, are you lot just going to stand there and see the sight or are we going to go? This ain't a tour, you know!" Dio said. With this, she jumped on top of Yami's head and pulled on the royal's bangs. "Mush!"

Yami glared at the goddess for her hidden joke, but didn't retaliate. At that, the group snapped out of their awed stupor and became serious once more. They ran up the stairs with a fevered pace and surprisingly, they didn't burn out their energy like they usually would in the human world after a certain amount of time had passed. Heaven was just full of surprises...

-Later...-

Tima looked at the glass and metal chamber her sister was encased in, concern still etched on her visage.

"How is she, Asclepius-hakase?" she asked. The Greek God of medicine looked at the bed-ridden sister before turning back to his friend with a grim face.

"So far, we managed to stabilize her long enough in order to take multiple live tissue samples from her so we can regenerate her properly. What concerns me the most are her organs. Those will be hard to regenerate especially with the fact that the attack wiped out some of the organs completely. Chances are that even if we do succeed in regenerating them to their original state, they might not function at all. "

"Let's just be optimistic for now, old friend" the goddess said smiling while patting his shoulder. "You're doing the best you can."

"I know, I know. I just hope she'll make it out intact."

-Back with our heroes!-

After ten minutes of running and enjoying the sights, the heroes make it to the golden gates of Heaven. However, they noticed there were two tall statue-esque figures by the separate sides of the gates' doors. They were seven feet tall in height, both garbed in armor and holding a axe. The only noticeable difference was one's armor was gold and the other's was silver. When the heroes approached closer, the figures sprang to life.

"Halt!" the gold one yelled, brandishing his axe.

"You shall not pass!" the silver one, now identified as female, cried.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"We are the Knights who Drink Tea!" they said simultaneously.

"No, not the Knights who Drink Tea!" Dio yelled.

"The same."

"My name is Soba, named after the great buckwheat tea!" the gold knight said, thumping his fist to his chest.

"And I am his twin sister Ama, named after the wonderful hydrangea tea!" the silver knight said, copying her brother.

"Whether or not you're friend or foe..." Soba said.

"We would like to let you know..." Ama added.

"That we welcome you to Heaven and rightfully so." they finished, bowing.

"Um...thanks?" Ichigo said, feeling awkward. Yoh, on the other hand, applauded the twins.

"Now that is over, we have to say that you lot look very familiar to us." Soba said, inspecting Ichigo and Yoh.

"Of course we remember Yami and Yuugi since these two and their posse frequent here a lot." Ama said, chuckling at the memories of the duo and their friends.

"Wait a minute; you two are legendary saviors of the underworld!"

"Who?" Yoh asked.

"Come with us." Ama was about to let them in when Soba cut her off.

"Wait, sis!" he said, grabbing her shoulder

"What is it, brother?"

He mouthed the word "password" to her and she remembered their orders from Tima.

"Hold on a minute, you guys" she said, raising a hand. "We can't let you in just yet."

"Why not?" Rukia asked, curious.

Dio turned to her, looking serious. "We have to pass the password."

"What? Pass the password?"

"Tima and I developed a system. Whenever there was crisis, we created a test that also acts as the password to let people in. It changes every time so that it makes it harder for possible intruders to get in." Dio hopped off of Yami's head and crossed her arms. "Since you guys are familiars to Heaven, it shouldn't be a challenge for you."

"**DIO-SAMA?**"

"Tch, took you two long enough to notice me."

The twin guardians didn't waste any time in groveling to their goddess. "We're sorry! We didn't know..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Listen, this is an emergency so can you guys let us in?"

"W-w-well...y-you see...w-w-we c-c-ca...-"

Dio glared, shutting them up. Frankly, she really didn't have the time or the patience to deal with such a trivial matter. They had to talk with her sister right away and she had to let her know that she was alright. Yuugi swatted down to her height and put a hand on her small shoulder.

"Dio, it's ok-", Dio raised a hand, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yuugi, we're already wasting time. I can already sense one of my guard's vessels being moved to the location of her mission. No offence to my sister, but we can't be screwing around here with the password right now."

A scowl appeared on Yami's face. "Which sister is it?"

"Puraido."

Yuugi and Karasu gasped while Ama and Soba recovered themselves, both with matching grave looks on each of their face. Ichigo, Rukia, Yoh and Anna grew concerned at the now tense aura growing around them and Amidamaru's ghostly heart froze at the name.

"Who is she?" Yoh asked, confused as well as concerned.

"She is the oldest and the most powerful of the sisters. She is the best damn swordswoman in the underworld. Her victories span all the way to the beginning of time and the creation of life and she has never lost to anyone between then and now."

"I heard of her" Amidamaru said. "All the spirits of the underworld were wondering whether or not we would soon do battle with one another."

"Now, that you mention it, I, too, do remember hearing of her", Rukia said. "It is rumored that she had once killed many Hollows without endangering the human spirits inside and all in one blow. The crazy part about it was that she had it without a reason. In fact, it was said that she had only killed them out of boredom."

"She sounds like a total badass" Ichigo said, smirking. Dio smirked with him.

"She practically wrote a whole volume on how to be a total badass." A frown appeared on her face again. "That's why we got to stop her. Aside from being the best swordswoman, she is also the leader of her sisters so she has total command over them. Plus, her vassal is a closet pyromaniac and it won't be long before her habit of setting things on fire kicks in and something bad happens."

"Wait, her host likes to set things on fire?" Anna said.

"Well...not exactly" Karasu said, shrugging. "In fact, as far as I know, we found out when she lit her neighbor's burnable trash on fire. It's not like she likes to do it. She just does it. It makes sense because Puraido is a fire-based daemon."

"So we're dealing with a powerful sword fighting daemon and her sort-of pyromaniac host."

"Yep."

"Could be worse."

"Trust me. It'll get worse from there." Dio then turned to the guards. "So what will it be? Are you letting us in or not?"

"Brother..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay."

Beyond pondered his fate while he watched his new interest work on whatever she was working on. Ever since he had came over to be here, he had felt more and more at home. Usually, he would be work alone but Freeza had managed to snag him the most cliché yet powerful offer anyone has given.

'_Work with me and I'll give you what you most desire._'

He wanted revenge against Lawliet and that college brat Light Yagami took from him by killing him with a fucking notebook. He could actually taste it and it was ripped away from him like that. To this day, he wished that both were alive so he could rip them to shreds over and over. Thankfully, by helping Freeza and mysterious employer with their plans, he'll get his wish. At first, he wanted out it due to the fact that he wouldn't be working alone but then a certain someone changed his mind in a heartbeat.

"Beyond-san..."

He looked at his interest in the form of the computer genius and walking book of knowledge, Xiànmù. She was a nineteen year old college student of Chinese origin and was the smartest girl in this desolate waste of space. She was beautiful, too, for a genius of her magnitude. She had flowing coffee-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and bright hazel eyes that were framed by sakura pink plastic glasses. She was slightly tanned from working in so many gardens, was very petite and she went up to his nose in height. However, her most distinguishing part about her was that she had a light dusting of freckles on her face. She was also polite to everyone to the point where she was treated very differently from her friends. She stirred something in him, something he had never felt before thus he was more focused on her than anything else.

"Um, it's time for tea. Will you please join us?"

Beyond was slightly hesitant, but he took her offer anyway. The "us" she was referring to possibly Itachi Uchiha, a ninja gone renegade, Kahlua Shuzen, a happy-go-lucky vampiress and Hao Asakura, a shaman with a god complex, his "partners in crime" so to speak. The five of them were as different as night and day but they got along just fine. Itachi was brooding and mysterious which made them kindred spirits instantly. His wish was to be with his brother and hopefully change him for the better. He also wanted forgiveness for his past misdeeds while he didn't like to discuss with anyone. Kahlua was always bright and cheerful, the very contrast to how a vampire should act but she was somewhat refreshing to be around due to her conversations about anything ranging from literature to history. Her wish was simple: to have her own family stop fearing her and at least be somewhat aware of what she doing during a fight. Apparently, she can be very deadly during a fight to the point where her own injuries would be fatal if left to herself long enough. Hao was like him in a sense only with emotions and a pyromanic spirit at his beck and call. They had long talks about history, sometimes from his point of view. He didn't really know what he wanted but he was sure that he'll figure it out anyway. Then, there was_** her**_.

"That's wonderful because I have some new teas and jellies that I want you all to try."

Ah, yes. Her food and teas were so delicious that she was also appointed to head cook as well. Should she ever decide to marry, she would make that person very happy. Hopefully, that person will be him but Fate always found a way to screw him over.

"Tima-sama." Tima turned from her ailing sister to glare at the Sister of Humility.

"What is it, Kenkyo? Someone better be dying or..." She trailed of her threat when she saw who was with her.

"Oi, imoto!" Dio leapt from the pharaoh's head and into her little sister's embrace.

"Dio!" Tima said, tears running down her face as she hugged her doll-sized older sister. "You're okay!"

"In spirit, not in body. Speaking of which, how is it?"

"Ah, Dio." The old voice of Asclepius rang out like an toll of a church bell. "I will not lie to you; it's starting to look grave."

"How bad?" Yami asked.

"Well, with Tima's help, we managed to regenerate her muscular, nervous and cardiovascular system, seventy-five percent of her integumentary system and her reproductive system but we had come across complications with her other systems."

"In English, doc" Ichigo said, confused.

"In other words, she's alive but without those systems to fully support her functions, she will be killed easily and instantly if she goes to battle."

"So how long will it be until I'm off bed rest?"

"Well, considering the extensive damage to your person...about a year."

"**A YEAR? WE DON'T HAVE A YEAR!**" Dio roared, her small wooden hands pulling at his robes.

"You didn't let me finish. It would take about a year but with your twin sister's DNA at my disposal, the time will be cut in half."

"So it will take you about six months to fix me up!"

"Precisely."

"Yahoo!" Dio cheered, doing midair cartwheels.

"In the meantime, try not to get yourself killed while being in this vessel. Should your soul be destroyed, you will have to be reincarnated and as you know, it will take years. The world doesn't have that much time."

"Okay!" Dio said saluting the good doctor. "And on that note, we're out of here."

"Wait!" Yuugi said, remembering Kyonako's instructions. "We still have to talk to the Sisters."

"Well, Yuugi Moto-san, you need not look further..." Kenyoko said, emerging from behind a pillar which she hid in order to escape from her mistress's wrath. "For I, Kenyoko, Angel of Humilty and eldest of the Sisters, am here. I am afraid I cannot offer you any assistance at this of point of time."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. "WHY?"

"Puraido, true to her namesake, is too proud to be under anyone's control. So, instead of following orders, she will rebel and side with us. When she does that, the others will soon follow suit thus delaying our enemies plan."

"Delaying?" Rukia said. "What do you mean by "delaying"?"

"This plan is one of great scale and dire proportions. It is unlike you or I has ever faced."

"What is this plan?" Yoh asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that your enemies have united together and that many people, alive and dead, past, present and future, will soon be involved in this as well."

"Wait...there are going to be other people involved in this crazy scheme?" Ichigo said. Kenyoko nodded, her face grave.

"Well, what should we do?" Yami asked frantically.

"Nothing except let fate run its course and bring you all together. Only then will my sisters and I will come to assist you." She started to fade of sight, her voice echoing. "Until then, I bid you all farewell." With that, she was gone.

"Well, that was a waste." Anna said. Amidamaru shook his head in denial.

"Not exactly, Anna-dono" he said. "Kenyoko-sama is right to not involve herself right now. There is no danger at this time therefore it would not make any sense for her and her sisters to insert themselves into whatever our enemies are planning."

"So, while we wait, we can get to know each other more!" Karasu said happily.

"Yeah!" everyone said. Everyone...except a concerned Dio who was in deep thought.

_'Damn it, Puraido. If you're still your 'never say die' self, __**don't**__ fuck this up! You may not know it yet but fate is riding on your shoulders...'_

Somewhere, in the quiet town of Namimori, said deamon heard her mistress unsaid order...

_'Yes, ma'am. Your order shall be executed post haste.'_

-To be continued...-

_Next time in Worlds Collide..._

Peccare, Vanità is Namimori's new student and the town's local heartrob/mysterious trash can arsonist. She is like every girl there: beautiful, sweet, shy and has a little sister who tags along. However, under this girl-next-door exterior lies Puraido, her confident alter-ego and a dark secret about a family most foul that even the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn, will not able stomach the story. Can Tsuna and the others be able to accept her within their group even when their lives are threatened? Keep your fingers crossed, readers, for this may get ugly and deadly...fast.


End file.
